


Hot Men on Cold Water

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: (sort of), Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Curling, Ficlet, Gen or Pre-Slash, Homophobic Language, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnbull wants Ray to love curling. Ray wants... well. That's the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Men on Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter, absolute crack, with multiple anachronisms. (At least, I'm pretty sure it wasn't super common to use "gay" as a slang synonym for "bad" in 1998-99? EDIT I've been informed that it was, unfortunately, in use in the Midwest at the time. It might still be anachronistic for this particular setting, but: crack!)
> 
> I'm not sorry.

As part of his on-going campaign to prove the superiority of the grand sport of curling to one Detective Vecchio (aka Kowalski), Constable Turnbull presents [an educational video of the Norwegian team, Curling World Champions, ~~2014~~ 1994), “Performing significant acts of athletic and artistic skill!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1USbTGYv9ZM)

"Turnbull, this is gay."

"Detective Vecchio! Although I am aware of the occasionally homophobic culture of the American police forces, I would never have suspected you of using such a term in a disdainful —"

"No, Turnbull, I mean, this is gay. Like, these’re a bunch of gorgeous half naked guys showing off what they can do with their muscle-y legs set to bad rock. It’s G A Y _gay_.”

“Evening, gentlemen. Ah, ‘Gorgeous’ guys, Ray?”

"Oh! Uh, hi, uh Fraser, I was just— Turnbull was— Curling sucks."

[Exit Ray Kowalski, with haste]

**Author's Note:**

> The linked video is the 2014 Curling World Champions (four apparently-white men), in colorful boxer-briefs, putting on even more colorful pants (trousers) without using their hands. On ice. 
> 
> Or: an excuse to watch half-naked men dance and thrust their hips and show off their truly impressive leg muscles, set to (not that bad, Ray) rock music.


End file.
